¿Sabes qué día es hoy?
by Neah Lotto
Summary: AU Axel/Roxas. Sin duda lo más vergonzoso que te puede pasar es olvidar una fecha importante para tu mejor amigo. Cuando algo así te ocurre ¿Qué deberías hacer para arreglar las cosas? ¡Fail, el fic es fail!¡Aún así, feliz cumpleaños, Cami!


**Notas de la autora:** Antes de que empiecen los tomatazos contra mi persona tengo que aclarar que… No tengo ni la más jodida idea de Kingdom Hearts (?) Entonces se preguntarán ¿Y qué diablos hace esta tipa escribiendo un fic de este fandom? Pues muy sencillo: Mi querida amiga Cami cumple años hoy y ya que a ella le gusta el Axel x Roxas, decidí hacerle un fic sobre esta pareja~

Así que ya saben, si ven a los personajes muy OoC es por esa razón, la información de los personajes la saqué de wikia, lul. Pueden hacer trizas mi fic si quieren (?) Ok no Uu

¡Feliz cumpleaños, Cami! ¡Te quiero, mucho! Ojalá estés pasando un lindo cumpleaños~ Y tendrás que decirme onee-chan hoy

**Advertencias:** Gakuen! AU, OoC, no sé si Axel x Roxas sea una advertencia también…De todas maneras es tan light que cualquiera podría soportarlo.

Kingdom Hearts no me pertenece, si me perteneciera se hubiera ido a la quiebra (?)

**¿Sabes qué día es hoy?**

Sin duda lo más vergonzoso que te puede pasar es olvidar una fecha importante para tu mejor amigo. Cuando algo así te ocurre ¿Qué deberías hacer para arreglar las cosas?

─Estás enfadado, no me mientas.

─No lo estoy, deja ya el tema.

Claro que lo estaba, no había razón para que Roxas no estuviera enfadado con Axel. Aquél pelirrojo que supuestamente era su mejor amigo había llegado ese día a recogerlo a su casa como todo los días, pero nunca recibió la felicitación que él había anhelado todo el día anterior. Ni siquiera en el camino a la escuela dijo algo al respecto a pesar de todas las insinuaciones que había hecho Roxas sobre lo especial que era para él ese día.

No se suponía que tu mejor amigo se olvidara de tu cumpleaños.

─Si no me dices qué es lo que te molesta no puedo hacer nada para arreglarlo─ replicó Axel, quien no tenía ni idea de por qué su amigo parecía estar más huraño de lo normal en él.

─No hay nada que arreglar, ya déjame en paz ─gruñó Roxas, sentándose en su banca.

Y con esa orden de parte de Roxas comenzó una jornada especialmente incómoda. Axel miraba al frente al pizarrón con expresión estoica, aunque podía sentir claramente cómo su mejor amigo le lanzaba dagas con los ojos, pero seguía sin saber por qué estaba tan enfadado con él.

Ese día pudo haber pasado de esa manera, con Roxas enfurecido y Axel sin saber qué demonios estaba pasando de no haber sido por dos detallitos; El más extraño de todos, o al menos para él, fue que Xion se había presentado al aula con un regalo que le entregó al rubio.

Axel frunció ligeramente el ceño, pero no dio más muestras de algún otro tipo de emoción. Xion también era una especie de buena amiga para él, pero a pesar de eso, no le gustaba mucho la cercanía entre ella y Roxas, prefería que el rubio pasara tiempo con él. Y sobre todo, no le gustaba que estuviera enojado con él por razones desconocidas, a veces era tan impredecible y complicado.

El segundo detalle fue lo que hizo que todo en la mente de Axel cobrara sentido, y fue tan trivial que cualquiera hubiera puesto cara de irritación al escuchar la razón de que comprendiera por qué Roxas estaba enojado con él.

La fecha en el pizarrón.

Había olvidado el cumpleaños de Roxas

Cuando terminaron las clases, Roxas salió apresuradamente del salón hacia su casa, sin siquiera despedirse de los compañeros que quería felicitarlo por su cumpleaños.

Se sentía herido, estaba muy bien que tanta gente hubiera recordado su cumpleaños, pero eso parecía tan banal teniendo en cuenta lo que él en verdad hubiera querido. Porque un "Feliz Cumpleaños" de parte de Axel hubiera valido más que las felicitaciones de una ciudad entera.

Soltó un suspiro cuando llegó a su casa y se tumbó en la cama boca abajo. Él no era el tipo de personas que le daban mucha importancia a su cumpleaños, pero había guardado la esperanza de que quizás… Y a todo esto ¿Por qué le importaba tanto? Si nunca antes le había importado que alguien se acordara de su cumpleaños no veía razón por la que tuviera que ser diferente.

Sólo porque era Axel no quería decir…

Maldijo para sí mismo antes de acomodar su cabeza en su almohada y entregarse al sueño, dispuesto a dormir tanto tiempo como pudiera y perderse así lo que quedaba de lo que se suponía sería un buen día.

Cuando Roxas se despertó ya había oscurecido. Se frotó los ojos aún algo adormilado y miró el reloj, quería comprobar cuánto tiempo había dormido, y sobre todo, cuánto tiempo le quedaba para hacer sus deberes. Eran las ocho de la noche, aún tenía tiempo.

Se levantó de la cama estirándose tratando de hacer que su pereza se fuera y bajó a tomar algo de comer en la cocina, después de todo, no había comido nada antes de tomar esa siesta. Hizo su camino bostezando, sin olvidar aún lo que había pasado entre él y Axel, pero decidió no darle más importancia o acabaría sintiéndose peor y de nada habría servido quedarse dormido. Ya que estuvo seguro de que estaba bien despierto y podría hacer los deberes sin cabecear, salió de la cocina para regresar a su cuarto.

Nunca supo que fue lo que le hizo voltear en ese momento, tal vez hubiera sido su instinto, o simplemente su vista periférica le hizo saber que había algo de más en su recibidor. Como haya sido, el hecho es que fue a mirar qué estaba en el suelo, un poco turbado por la idea de que alguien hubiera entrado a su casa o dejado aquella cosa cuando él estaba dormido en su habitación. ¿No se suponía que el correo pasaba en la mañana?

Se tranquilizó un poco al ver que era una especie de carta y la levantó del suelo, abriendo el sobre con nada de delicadeza. ¿Quién habría escrito una carta sin remitente?

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente cuando encontró la respuesta en su interior

Axel estaba sentado en su banco, esperando. Ya había oscurecido, y tal vez lo mejor sería que volviera ya a su casa, pero no pensaba hacerlo, porque tenía confianza en _él_. Vendría, estaba seguro, tal vez enfurecido, pero lo haría l fin y al cabo.

Permaneció quieto durante un momento más en su banco, hasta que vio una figura acercarse y supo que era él. Esbozó una sonrisa casi imperceptible y se levantó, caminando hacia él.

─Sabía que vendrías, Roxas.

─Espero que haya una buena razón para hacerme venir hasta aquí─ contestó el otro de manera cortante. Y Axel no lo culpaba.

─Lamento haberme olvidado de tu cumpleaños, no sabía a qué fecha estábamos hoy.

─No importa─ renegó el otro, desviando la mirada─. Da lo mismo que lo hayas olvidado, yo…

─No, no da lo mismo ─ lo interrumpió Axel─ Somos amigos ¿No? Los amigos no olvidan fechas importantes como esas.

─ ¿Y qué? Ya lo hiciste ¿Qué quieres ahora?

Los dos se quedaron callados un momento, mirándose fijamente el uno al otro.

─Disculparme… Supongo que es eso─ dijo Axel sin rodeos─. Lamento haberme olvidado de tu cumpleaños.

Roxas permaneció inmutable, pero podía sentir un vuelco en el estómago que solamente experimentaba cuando estaba al lado del pelirrojo.

─No te voy a perdonar tan fácilmente, tienes que compensármelo. Xion me dio un regalo y tú no.

─Creo que sé qué hacer respecto a eso.

Se acercaron un poco más el uno del otro, hasta que no hubo manera en que sus pechos tuvieran más contacto sin que se fundieran en una sola persona –lo cual también hubiera sido maravilloso- No había más que decir, mil palabras de disculpas se desvanecían a medida que sus rostros se aproximaban peligrosamente…

Después no supieron más que la sensación de suavidad y dulzura entre sus labios.

A partir de ese día, Axel jamás olvidó el cumpleaños de Roxas, y Roxas no tuvo motivos para enojarse con él. Muchas cosas cambiaron entre ellos después de esa discusión, para bien y para mal, pero lo más importante era que ambos habían obtenido lo que querían.

Y aunque Axel no olvidara alguna fecha importante, no le importaba repetir lo que había hecho para disculparse con Roxas tantas veces como quisieran y sin motivo alguno.


End file.
